Yearning to be free
by Volunteer95
Summary: What if first year had ended differently? What if Harry wasn't as alone as he thought? What if someone had been searching for him his entire life? What if Snape cared? What if it was all different? Extreme AU
1. Chapter 1

Harry was facing Quirrell when it happened; the man attacked throwing them both off balance. When Quirrell's skin started to burn he fired a spell at Harry, the killing curse, which sent the young wizard down into a heap. It allowed Quirrell enough time to escape and overjoyed Riddle as he finally believed his nemesis to be dead. If only he had known the true consequences of Quirrell's actions, a Quirrell that was allowing him to inhabit his body and magical core no less, then he would have wept for what was to come.

Harry opened his eyes and stared around...what had happened? "Harry, sweetie, please come sit over here." Lily requested and Harry's eyes widened.

"Mum?" Harry whispered and at her nod he was curled in her arms hugging her tightly.

"Easy, easy, that's it, shh, I'm here." Lily soothed and Harry closed his eyes relishing in the feeling of being hugged.

"Where am I?" Harry mumbled almost afraid to speak for fear of messing up or angering his Mum.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to be afraid of angering me; I'm so sorry for what happened to you at the hands of Petunia and Vernon. I want you to know, now and forevermore, that you are not a freak or worthless like they said you were. You are one of the most powerful wizards to be born since Merlin was and that is the real reason Riddle fears you. Yes there was a prophecy, and sadly Severus or rather Professor Snape delivered it to Riddle, but the prophecy was simply hogwash that was made by Riddle to justify to others why he was going after you. It was always going to be you, no matter if there had been a prophecy or not, and one day I need you to tell Severus that for me. I know that you don't like him and you don't really have a reason to after the way he's treated you, but know that it wasn't because of you that he treated you badly. It was because of your Dad and me; James was a bit of a bully in his younger years, though he changed tremendously as we got older and has regretted how he was ever since, and well Severus was my best friend and when I started dating his tormentor it helped to tear us further apart. He had previously called me a name that he believes until this day I didn't really ever forgive him for, but I did. So on the day you tell him it wasn't his fault please also tell him that calling me a Mudblood didn't make me think any less of him. He's still the brother I never had and I'll always care deeply for him. Anyways back on track. You are at a cross-roads sweetie; you can go on with me and die or you can go back and live. A piece of Riddle was inside of you until moments ago when Quirrell, who was using some of Riddle's power when he cast the killing curse, destroyed it. You will be free to go on with your life now free from an unavoidable death that would have happened, but you will still one day have to face Riddle. Of course it's not because you're really destined to just because I know that you will not stand by and allow anyone to hurt your friends and those you consider family. If you choose to go back, however, you will not have to stay at Hogwarts or go back to Petunia's. There is a family estate James and I bought in America that you could go to and everyone would believe you died; there you would be able to live a life free from interference until you chose to come back here. There are several of the Potter family house elves that live in America and are waiting for the day when a Potter will come home so they can care for a new master; if you go to America there is a day academy for young witches and wizards that you could attend under a pseudo-name. It is up to you what to do sweetie, but your Dad and I would prefer you to continue your life instead of stopping at the young age of eleven. So Harry, what do you want to do sweetie?" Lily questioned hoping that her little boy would choose to go back.

Harry's mind was racing a mile a minute before he finally came to a decision. "I think I'd like to go back; I've always wanted a semi-normal life and if I can have one in America then I'll go. What do I do though?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

"Well in a moment you'll simply have to close your eyes and think about waking up to go back, but first I have a few last minute instructions for you. When you wake up call for Magnolia, she's one of your personal house elves chosen to watch over and care for you at birth, and have her take you to America. Once in America have the family vaults in America cleaned out and in a three weeks' time have one of the elves open a new account for you under a pseudo-name. Then have the elves pop back to the vaults in Gringotts and request to empty them out because the last remaining heir of the Potter line has died; there will be diaries that I wrote in case something happened to your Dad and me that you need to read as well as many other things that will make sense once you see them. There's a ring in your Dad's study that is in a box which can only be opened by the heir; once you open it and put it on anyone around you with ill intentions will turn an odd shade of red that only you can see and you'll know who to trust. Be careful Harry and remember to keep an eye on magical Britain as the years go by. I love you sweetie and I'll always be watching you." Lily concluded kissing him lightly on the forehead and when he closed his eyes and opened them again he was back in front of the mirror.

"Magnolia." Harry called quickly and an older female house-elf, or what he assumed was a house-elf, with light rose colored eyes and long white hair braided down her back in what he had heard referred to as a waterfall braid, popped into the room. "Master Harry? It's you; I've worried about you so much, but I couldn't find you!" Magnolia exclaimed enthusiastically hugging Harry and then stepping back to examine him. "Magnolia, can you take me to the family estate in America?" Harry questioned hopefully and Magnolia nodded before gently taking his hand and popping them both away, accidentally losing both of Harry's shoes in the process, moments before Dumbledore and Snape ran into the room.

Albus felt the color drain from his face and turned to see Severus kneeled on the ground beside Harry's shoes with tears streaming down his face. "No...no...I'm so sorry ,Lils." Severus murmured sobbing openly. Albus summoned a jar and floated what appeared to be Harry's ashes into the vase before placing his glasses atop it. "Come Severus...there is nothing more we can do." Albus murmured pulling the young man up and placing Severus's arm over his shoulder as the young man continued to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes and was floored by what he saw; he was in what appeared to be the sitting room of a home and he was surrounded by house-elves. "Welcome home Master Harry." the elves smiled and cheered before being quietened by Magnolia holding up her hand.

"Is something the matter Master Harry?" Magnolia inquired nervously wringing her hands.

"Oh, no, not really, well not anymore anyways; I just, well, I passed out and I spoke to my Mum. Only, well, I wasn't actually passed out I was between life and death; Mum said I could either go with her or come back and I could live in America here instead of in Britain with the Dursleys...I'm just a little shocked that it's really happening is all." Harry assured the older elf and the other elves nodded in understanding.

"Mrs. Lily always said that you would be a powerful young wizard and that we must protect you from all those who that would one day want to hurt you. I'm glad your back; I was most upset when I couldn't find you." Magnolia informed wiping a stray tear off her cheek and quickly hugging Harry again. Harry wasn't used to hugs, but he found he rather liked it. "Thanks Magnolia, I'm glad to be back." Harry stated truthfully and all the elves around him seemed to grow ten feet taller with pride.

"Mum said I would need to put on the heir ring." Harry informed Magnolia and the elf nodded before snapping her fingers and making a box appear.

"It was in Master James's study; you're the only one that can open it." Magnolia informed repeating Lily almost word for word. Harry hesitantly took the box and opened it to find a very intricately decorated ring. He picked the ring up and place it on the finger Magnolia indicated all of the sudden feeling a calm settle over him. When he opened his eyes, the sheer calm had prompted him to close them, he was happy to note that not any of the elves were glowing red. "No one is glowing red are they?" Magnolia asked with amusement and the rest of the elves grinned as well.

"No; how did you know about that?" Harry questioned his face reddening with embarrassment. "Oh, don't be embarrassed Master Harry, Master James went through the same thing. The bond of trust is formed and renewed between house elves and their Master once the heir ring confirms no one has decided to go against the current or past heirs." Magnolia assured him and Harry nodded his understanding before speaking again. "Magnolia, would you introduce me to the other house-elves, please?" Harry questioned causing the elves to jump up and down happily while smiling at him. "You'll have to forgive them, dear, you're just so much like your parents. Master James and Mrs. Lily always asked instead of ordered. You see a lot of the elves here were once in abusive homes before Master James rescued them. Now I think first you need to meet the other elves that were chosen at your birth to protect you. While every elf is now dedicated to you, those that were chosen can still protect you better." Magnolia explained shortly before nodding and prompting four other elves to step forward.

Magnolia began with an older male elf that had very kind indigo eyes and a small tuft of dark red hair. "This is Hawthorn; he was chosen to be your advisor." Magnolia explained and Harry held out his hand but was shocked when the older elf grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you." Hawthorn murmured as tears filled his eyes. Harry wasn't sure what to do, but he wrapped his arms around the older elf and hugged him for a long time. When Hawthorn finally reined his emotions in he stepped back and smiled proudly at Harry. "Sorry about that, but you'll find most of the Potter elves are rather emotional." Hawthorn informed grinning happily at Harry. "It's fine; it's good to know you all care so much." Harry stated honestly and the elves simply beamed more.

"This is Sabal, she was chosen as your nurse." Magnolia continued and Harry hardly had time to look at the older female elf before she too enveloped him in a hug. "It's so good to see you; I can sense we'll have a lot to talk about later though. Not to worry any though mind you I can help get you healthy in no time." Sabal assured Harry as she stepped back and patted his arm. Sabal in contrast to Hawthorn had warm amber eyes that had brown mixed in which seemed to make them glow and gave Harry a very safe feeling coupled with thin strips of gray hair that was braided back.

"Now these two little tykes are actually only perhaps a year older than you are. This one is Bristlecone and this one is Lodgepole; they're twins and were chosen to be your friends and confidantes throughout your life." Magnolia explained pointing to first a young male elf with sunflower colored eyes and light brown hair that was cut close to his head before pointing to another male elf with the same color hair but fern green eyes instead. "It's nice to meet both you guys; I haven't really gotten the hang of magical games and stuff that someone our age would do, maybe you guys could help me with that, if you want to I mean." Harry offered and both elves nodded excitedly before stepping back and beginning to converse with each other.

"Then lastly in the elves chosen to care for you, is me; I'm what is called a grandmother elf. I was supposed to help Mrs. Lily with raising you as I had been her personal elf before you were born. I'm very sorry that we couldn't find you." Magnolia apologized again and then burst into tears which pulled at Harry's heartstrings causing the young wizard to initiate the hug this time. Magnolia held onto him and wept openly, but Harry gently rubbed her back in a soothing manner, much as his Mum had earlier that day, and held her until she quieted down. "It's not your fault; someone was keeping me hidden from you all and it's ok. I don't blame any of you." Harry assured Magnolia and she nodded but kept his hand gently in hers as if she was afraid he would disappear again.

Albus stared out at the shocked faces of his students; moments before they had been informed that Harry had perished on the third floor corridor. He didn't know what to make of anything that had happened, but apparently he had been wrong all those years ago. What if Riddle's mark left on Harry was merely a coincidence and Neville was really the chosen one? It didn't seem possible, but with Harry dead he was grasping at straws. It occurred to him, though only slightly at the back of his mind, that perhaps the prophecy was cadswallop. Though he quickly dismissed the thought he knew that no matter what the world he lived in would never be the same. Minerva was beside herself with grief and was sobbing openly while holding a very distraught potion's master in her arms. While it had appeared to everyone that Severus despised Harry in truth he had started to grow fond of the little boy. The twins were staring in complete shock and disbelief while comforting a hysterical Hermione and glaring at their undisturbed younger and older brothers. Hagrid had left the hall and was slamming things down in his hut, the noise carrying to the Great Hall, while everyone else just sat there not knowing what to do, say, or think.

After Harry had been properly introduced to the other ten elves: Sequoia (a female with lilac colored eyes and russet brown hair), Mugo (a male with fireopal colored eyes and chestnut brown hair), Gingko (a male with peridot colored eyes and wheaten blonde hair), Bebb (a female with citrine colored eyes and honey blonde hair), Sitka (a male with blue zircon colored eyes and raven black hair), Ponderosa (a female with fuchsia colored eyes and strawberry blonde hair), Redwood (an older male with topaz colored eyes and white hair), Cypress (another older yet slightly younger than Redwood male with sand opal colored eye and salt n' pepper gray hair), Willow ( an older female about Cypress's age that had mocha colored eyes and light gray hair flecked with light strips of brown), and finally Mulberry (a rather young female elf about a year or so older than Bristlecone and Lodgepole that had amethyst colored eyes and sandy brown hair which she kept back in a ponytail), he started formulating a plan with their help. Redwood and Cypress had headed to the bank to withdraw everything as Lily had instructed while the others, besides his personal five, were working on making the house comfortable for him.

"Now your Mum is right Harry, we need to make a new identity here for you among the Americans so as not to raise suspicion when the story of your death runs in the Daily Prophet and then in the Resident Squeaker that American Wizards and Witches subscribe to. So any preferences on what you'd like to be called?" Hawthorn questioned looking patiently at Harry.

"Well, I want to stay true to my actual name and have a first name that can still be shortened to Harry so that I don't have to get used to anything different, but I think changing my last name is definitely a big deal." Harry relayed and Hawthorn nodded before everyone lapsed into silence thinking.

"I know! We have a name book here in the Manor; let me go get it." Bristlecone smiled and popped away only to pop back seconds later with a huge book in his arms. Hawthorn took the book and began to flip through it while Sabal ran a check on his health.

"Ok so there's Harland, Harlon, Harlynd, Harmond, Harran, or Harbin?" Hawthorn read off go for the farthest away from Harry as he could while still making it feasible that Harry could be a nickname. Harry was silent going over the names in his head, but none of them felt right. "I don't really think any of them feel right." Harry admitted and Hawthorn nodded in understanding before closing his eyes in thought.

The room was completely silent until Sabal turned and summoned a book to only throw it down in frustration. "Sabal, what's wrong?" Magnolia questioned standing from her seat and moving over to the angered healer. "This is what's wrong! Look at what those monsters have done to him!" Sabal hissed and Magnolia's face turned a shade of white that resembled the flower she was named after. "Hawthorn...come take a look at this." Magnolia stated calmly, almost to calmly to be honest, and Hawthorn was at her side in nanoseconds. As soon as Hawthorn took the paper from her, Harry was once again hugged by his grandmother elf and she gently kissed his forehead as tears leaked down her face. "Those people did this? Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. We should have tried harder to find you. No child should have to grow up like that." Hawthorn apologized kneeling in front of Harry's knees which brought his head up even with Harry's kneecaps. Harry's heart broke at the realization that the elves, basically his only family, were crying because he had been abused by the Dursleys. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Hawthorn gently hugging the older elf. "It's not anyone's fault, but the Dursleys themselves. It's very obvious you all care for me and what happens and has happened to me in the past. I don't want you all to fret; I'm honestly just glad to be here and basically free from all of it." Harry assured. "We're glad to have you back as well." Hawthorn smiled as Sabal started handing Harry potions to take.

"You'll need to take nutrient potions for a while, as well as a potion to help correct your eyesight the best it can, and a potion to help strength your bones." Sabal informed gently carding her fingers through Harry's hair. "That's ok Sabal, I don't mind." Harry smiled and Sabal smiled back before nodding and popping away. "Where's she going?" Harry questioned curiously. "She's probably going to brew more potions and most likely to start working on ways to improve the potion for your eyesight to make it permanently correct your eyesight back to 20/20 vision." Magnolia chuckled and Harry blushed but felt a calm feeling wash over him at the same time. "Now back to the dilemma of an alias for you." Hawthorn stated bringing the conversation back on track. "We actually have an idea." Bristlecone offered and Lodgepole nodded in agreement. "What is it?" Harry questioned curiously; this was basically the first time the twins had spoken and he wanted to encourage it. Just because they had grown up in the magical world didn't mean that they were any less shy than he was when it came to new situations. "Well your great-great-grandfather was named Harcourt." Lodgepole offered apprehensively. Harry tried it over a few times in his mind and it somehow just felt right. "I like that and it could easily be believed that it had been shortened to Harry." Harry grinned and the twins beamed relaxing. "Very good idea you two, now we just need a middle and last name to make sure we have all the bases covered." Hawthorn elaborated and once again the room elapsed into silence.

Rita Skeeter took off, little wings flapping as fast as possible, and headed back to her office at the Daily Prophet. She had a lot to right to write about and with Harry Potter having been pronounced dead around two weeks ago the readers would eat this information up.

"Harry...I think you need to look at this." Bristlecone called causing Harry and Lodgepole to pause in their reading and head over to the older of the twins. It had taken Harry the two weeks he'd been here to get the elves to quit calling him their master, but when he had insisted since he was still a child it just wasn't necessary not to mention the fact they were his family, he had won. Harry took the paper from Bristlecone and he abruptly sat down. On the front page was an article detailing the decline of Hogwarts after it had been announced that he was dead. Even though it was now the summer holidays it stated that some students had already withdrew from Hogwarts and would not be coming back. "What's it say?" Lodgepole questioned and Harry started to read aloud from the beginning.

"A mere two weeks ago it was announced that the boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter, had been killed on the third floor corridor resulting from an altercation that was believed to be with Quirinus Quirrell who has since gone missing. Now it has come out that students have started withdrawing from Hogwarts and will not be returning; among those are students: Hermione Granger, Percival Weasley, and Ronald Weasley though for different reasons. Hermione Granger has decided to leave due to nightmares she's apparently faced ever since learning young Mr. Potter did not make it back. Ms. Granger had been in the group with Harry that had explored the third floor corridor and thought that he would be alright and come back relatively unscathed. However when that did not happen Ms. Granger learned her other friend was a phony and without a reason to stay, and many to leave, her parents withdrew her just last week. It has also been rumored that Ms. Granger will be moving very soon in order to get her as far away from Britain, and it's memories, as possible. Speaking of her other friend being a phony that friend would be none other than Ronald Weasley. It was discovered that Ronald Weasley was being paid to befriend Harry Potter and that Percival Weasley had helped to procure him the job. The rest of the other Weasley family were questioned under Veritaserum and other than Ronald and Percival the only other Weasleys to know of the plan were Ginevra and Charles. Charles was a dragon handler in Romania, but once word got out of this sabotage he has since lost his job and is awaiting a trial in front of the Wizengamot. Ronald and Percival have been sent to a reform school much like a muggle military school and will not be allowed to use magic for their duration there as part of their punishment. During this Ginevra has been taken to St. Mungos for counseling and to determine if she followed blindly or had a more sinister roll. Though the students weren't the only ones troubled by Mr. Potter's death; on the next page there is a picture depicting just what Hogwarts resident Potions Master has become since finding Mr. Potter's remains along with Headmaster Dumbledore. The Board of Governors is considering forcing Severus Snape to step down and leave the castle for good. Minerva McGonagall is doing no better and it has been rumored she will not be back for the upcoming school term or any other for that matter. Of course the Headmaster is having a hard time, but refuses to retire due to the students that still need his protection. Another, unforeseen, consequence of Mr. Potter's death has been the reveal of several spies that had taken the dark mark during the last war. Among those are Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Only time will be able to tell what other consequences will follow, but I think it's safe to say that the wizarding world has fallen under darkness once again." Harry finished and looked shocked at his two friends.

"I...I didn't think that anyone would care...what do I do? I can't just let their lives be ruined when I'm really alive!" Harry screeched becoming hysterical towards the end of his rant.

"Harry? What's the matter?" Hawthorn demanded as he along with Magnolia and Sitka raced into the library. Lodgepole handed them the paper and after the three elves quickly read over it they looked cautiously at Harry. "Harry...there's not a lot you can do if you don't want to go back." Hawthorn stated truthfully and Harry shook his head in denial. "There has to be something I can do for them besides allow them to believe that I've perished. I've never seen Professor Snape look like that!" Harry exclaimed turning the page and pointing to his distraught Potions Professor. The man was curled on his side only half awake; his hair was sticking up in wild masses and his clothes were rumpled and stained. "Perhaps you could write to them all." Lodgepole suggested smiling happily. "Then people will know he's alive though." Sitka stated confused. "Not if I had Hawthorn wrote a letter saying they were all needed in America for a reading of the will that desperately required their attendance to be properly orchestrated." Harry offered and the elves nodding grinning happily. For ten years no one had lived in the Manor and in a matter of two weeks not only was Harry back, and now safe, but it looked like a lot more people would be moving to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva opened the window to allow the owl in; while it was a three after the Hogwarts term had ended she hadn't had the heart to leave yet. Somehow staying there made it easier for her to believe that Harry was simply gone back to his relatives like all the other children and not...dead. She had loved Harry from the moment he had been born and not being able to see him for ten years had broken her heart more than she let on. On the night of the Welcoming Feast when she had first spotted him her heart had clenched painfully at how small he was and she wanted nothing more than to hug him. Restraining herself from showing favoritism was almost impossible and truth be told it was one of the things that prompted her to put him on Gryffindor's Quidditch team and buy him the broom. If only she had listened to him then he wouldn't have went down the trapdoor and been killed. Somehow though her mind was protecting her and often she was able to dismiss the thought although she could hardly sleep at night anymore. Severus wasn't doing any better; he was curled up in his quarters at the moment, most likely with a hangover, passed out so he could ignore the pain. He too had grown close to Harry and only not shown it because of being a spy. Now though he had been outed and Harry was gone...somehow his life had completely fallen apart in the matter of week. Remembering that the owl had left a letter with her before taking off she opened it and began to read,

Dear Mrs. Minerva McGonagall,

With the sad passing of Mr. Harry James Potter it is my duty to inform you that your presence is henceforth required in America for the reading of the final Potter will. Upon the death of Mr. Potter a second will was made active naming a few persons from the magical community with you being first. While it would be more prudent to send each individual a letter you were named first and I feel you would have more luck getting the second party to accompany you. At your earliest convenience, if you can leave and head for America now it would be greatly appreciated, please bring with you the following people:

Severus Tobias Snape

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Young Mr. Potter's owl Hedwig as she will need a new owner

Thank-you for your assistance we are awaiting your arrival.

Sincerely,

Hawthorn

Head Advisor for the Potter Estate

Minerva's breath caught in her throat; why the Malfoys? Had Lily and James been friendly with them once it was announced they were spies? She couldn't remember, and right now she didn't overly care, she simply threw floo powder in and headed for Severus's quarters.

"Do you think Professor McGonagall can get them all here before something bad happens?" Harry questioned Magnolia nervously cleaning his glasses.

"I believe so...when you were born Minerva was overjoyed to get to meet you; Lily had been like a daughter to her since she entered Hogwarts and she viewed you like a grandson. I believe that Minerva would do anything she could for you, Harry." Magnolia smiled and laughed lightly at Harry's startled look.

"She...she cared about me?" Harry squeaked and Magnolia nodded.

"Yes she did very much and I'm sure she still does; after all the thought of your death has made her quit her job, Harry. Think about it, did she allow you things others didn't get?" Magnolia prompted and suddenly things started clicking in his mind. He had been allowed as a first year to join the Quidditch team instead of getting expelled for flying when instructed not to, she had gotten him a broom, but why hadn't she listened to him then? "She did, but why didn't she listen to me about the stone?" Harry questioned slightly irritated and a little hurt.

"Harry...she was trying to protect you; she probably feared the very thing that happened and was nervous herself because Albus was gone." Magnolia enlightened and Harry's eyes widened and he lowered his head ashamed that he had thought badly of her for not listening to him.

"I...I never thought about it like that...I thought she was cruel for not believing me...I never thought she cared." Harry stated frowning and sighing heavily. "It's alright Harry, Minerva will understand...and she's going to need you to help her as well...she'll probably start feeling guilty and begin berating herself...she'll need reassurance from you that you still like her." Magnolia explained to the young boy who nodded and was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I think Professor Snape may need my help as well...he was rather cruel to me to begin with, but I sort of understand that now...and he looks awful...I guess he really does care about me." Harry acknowledged and the thought that other people might care about him as well made him smile.

"Severus! Severus, you have to get up." Minerva stated firmly pulling the younger man out of a sleep and causing him to moan. "Minerva...just leave me alone." Severus groaned turning over and curling into a ball. "No; I know that you miss Harry and so do I, but we're both needed in America for the reading of the Potter Will along with the Malfoys. Now get up." Minerva ordered pulling him up and shoving a hangover potion into his hand prompting him to drink it. Severus obliged and once he was sober, even though he still felt like his heart was trying to leave his chest, he understood that Minerva was right. After everything that had happened he owed to Harry to at least be strong enough to sit through the reading of the final Potter Will. "Wait...did you say the Malfoys?" Severus murmured just now fully realizing what Minerva had said. "I did; how do you propose we contact them?" Minerva questioned looking intently at the younger man who was doing his best to hold himself together. "Let's get what we'll need and then I'll floo over and when it's safe floo back and get you. We best let Albus know that we're leaving." Severus stated before waving his wand and causing a few essential items to jump into a small bag in his hand. "I'll gather my things and get Hedwig from the owlery before informing Albus we'll be gone for a few days." Minerva concluded and flooed back to her quarters before Severus could comment on why she needed Harry's owl.

Meanwhile an owl had just dropped off a letter to one Hermione Granger and was headed back to Potter Manor. "Hermione, sweetie, you have a letter, and I think you need to open it. It says it's from the Potter Family house elves." Her mother encouraged and at the name Potter, Hermione sat up and hesitantly took the letter. She opened and began to read causing her eyes to tear up. "What does it say dear?" Her Dad questioned and Hermione handed him the letter.

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

Here at Potter Manor we saw the article in the Daily Prophet that you were one of the only true friends Harry had. As such we would like to invite you and your family to move to America to help you recuperate and offer the Potter Manor, here in America, as a place for you to live. If you decide to accept the offer, you simply hold the parchment and say 'the ones we love never really leave us'. Don't worry about bringing everything with you as I can send a house elf back to help you pack and shrink everything down using magic.  
Sincerely,

Hawthorn

Head Advisor for the Potter Estate

When her Dad had finished reading the letter he looked up at his little girl while passing the letter to his wife. "Is that what you want sweetie? Would you like to go to America?" her Dad questioned carefully sitting down beside her and placing her onto his lap. Hermione was silent for a moment as she thought about it; her parents had already decided to leave to get her away from the bigotry and loss she had suffered. Maybe moving to America where her friend had a house would help her to heal and keep her close to Harry at the same time. "Yes...I think it is..."Hermione decided and her parents nodded and set about packing essentials.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: sorry this is a very short update everyone hopefully I'll get more uploaded later this weekend. Thank-you to everyone that followed, favorite, and reviewed. Much love!**

"Lucius! Where are you?" Severus called and in moments Lucius and his family appeared in the living room. "Sorry about that Sev, but we stay under concealment charms almost always now so we have a better chance at an escape." Lucius explained taking in the tired and weary state of his friend. "It's fine; I came to get all three of you actually though. It seems all of us are required in America for the reading of the final Potter Will." Severus elaborated and Lucius's eyes widened before he looked at his little boy. Draco had wanted to be friends with Harry, but due to the other children of Slytherin he had acted as he was expected to for being a pureblood and had ruined the chance of friendship with the young boy. The death of someone his age and someone he had still wanted to be friends with had been hard on Draco and he had withdrew his son the day he was outed as a spy vowing to not return to Hogwarts until it was safe. Perhaps this was what his family needed; to go to America for the reading of the will and then he could inquire of nearby properties where he and his family could hide. "Very well, let me summon our bags and we'll go with you." Lucius decided and Severus nodded shortly wincing as he looked to Draco and saw how young the boy looked. He knew that Draco had wanted to befriend Harry, but had went about it the wrong way and made an enemy out of Harry instead. If things had been different though, and he and Lucius hadn't been spies, he could see the boys being friends. "Ready." Lucius stated and Severus nodded instructing them all to floo back to his quarters so they could collect Minerva before leaving for America.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I finally got the update for this off of my old computer. Hope you enjoy!

"Harry, you need to go into the other living room, I can feel someone about to enter the wards." Magnolia cautioned and Harry nodded heading out a side door. Moments after the door shut Hermione and her parents portkeyed into the living room.

"Hello, Ms. Granger I presume?" Hawthorn smiled looking sympathetically at Hermione.

"Yes...my parents and I would like to talk to you about the offer you made." Hermione acknowledged and Hawthorn's grin widened.

"Of course, but please be seated we have a lot to discuss that I think will help you make a decision." Hawthorn informed and the Grangers hastily sat down and stared expectantly at him.

"First, I would like to introduce you to Magnolia, she like I, was made one of Harry's personal house elves at his birth." Hawthorn explained as Magnolia walked into the room and sat down directly across from Hermione.

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Granger; what we're going to talk about is highly sensitive and it would be most helpful if you would consent to placing you and your family under a wizard's oath of silence." Magnolia enlightened and Hermione didn't hesitate before nodding yes. Whatever it was that was going to be discussed she felt would give her closure over Harry's passing.

"Mr. Potter was in grave danger before coming to Hogwarts; his relatives that he was living with neglected him, and both physically and emotionally abused him. On the evening that the three of you went to the third corridor what you didn't know was that Professor Quirrell was being possessed by Tom Riddle, or he who must not be named, and attacked Harry. What we're about to tell you may be hard to hear, but we need you to keep in mind everything we've told you. I'm going to call someone in to meet you before we go any further. Harcourt, could you come out here a moment please?" Hawthorne called and Harry entered the living room. As he turned Hermione screamed and her parents looked horrified as Hermione passed out.

"She'll be alright it's just the shock, give me a moment and I'll get her back awake." Sabal assured coming in behind Harry and bending down beside her.

"I'm sorry that this happened; I never intended for Hermione to be hurt...I never thought that anyone would care. I'm Harry...that's why I wanted you guys to come...I didn't want Hermione's life to be ruined because we were all trying to keep me safe. I thought that here would be the perfect place to keep Hermione safe, and if she's not to mad at me maybe she'll still want to be my friend." Harry elaborated and the Grangers were about to reply when Hermione came back around.

* * *

"Harry..." Hermione murmured and Harry bent down beside her.

"I'm ok Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was ok before now...I didn't think it would affect anyone like it did." Harry apologized and Hermione tackled him hugging him like crazy.

"Why didn't you think that I would care?" Hermione demanded and Harry blushed profusely.

"I...I'm not used to people caring Hermione...I would have told you, but I was worried about getting away. What I have to tell you is really important; when Quirrell attacked me in the chamber, he did send a killing curse at me that hit me. He was possessed by Riddle though and used some of his magic to send the spell at me. After I got hit I was between life and death...and I met my Mom. She told me there was a part of Riddle that was behind my scar, but when Quirrell shot the killing curse Riddle's magic attacked itself and only killed that part of me. Then my Mom told me that I could choose to come back or go with her; if I stayed and lived though I could come to America with Magnolia and the others to be safe. There's a magic day school nearby she told me I could attend under a pseudo-name; I was going to remain hidden, but I saw the article in the Daily Prophet...I couldn't let you live your life like that...and I'm sorry...so sorry." Harry apologized and Hermione hugged him harder, instead of pushing him away.

"I understand why you did it Harry; I'm just glad you told me. I can't blame you for not thinking anyone would care after all this is probably the first time you had friends. I forgive you if you can forgive me for letting Ron push you around all the time...the only way I would not have forgiven you would been if you had saw the article and done nothing about it. You're a good person Harry and the best friend I've ever had and I would love to live here...if you still want us to, I mean." Hermione smiled and hugged him again.

"I agree with our daughter; you did the right thing by contacting us when you realized she cared about you. Sometimes when you've been treated the way you have it's only natural to not trust other people. If you would still like to offer us a home here...we'd be more than happy to accept. Hermione needs friends like you and I can see that you need her just as much." Heather Granger acknowledged and Harry nodded in agreement.

"There's just one other thing though that may change your minds...I 'm going to invite Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and the Malfoys to live here." Harry stated quickly and Hermione simply nodded.

"I figured you'd do that Harry; it's to protect them as well right? Because they took your "death" hard and got outed to death eaters?" Hermione questioned for clarification. Harry smiled, somehow Hermione always knew what he was thinking.

* * *

Harry and the Grangers had moved to the second living room and started to plan what floor the Grangers would live on. Harry thought that for the families he had moving in giving them a floor would make it feel more like their actual house. For the professors he figured about three rooms each or so on the floor of their choosing, though he'd like to be on the same floor as him.

"The Professors and the Malfoys are here Harry...Hawthorne will ask for the Malfoys to come in here so that when you see the Professors you will have privacy...they are likely to be highly emotional." Sabal advised and Harry nodded preparing himself.

* * *

Severus tried not to look around, but as he saw the elves staring at him...he glanced at the wall and regretted. On the far wall over the fireplace there was a family picture of Lily, James, and baby Harry. He winced, if he had gotten over a school-boy grudge (James had apologized as an adult during an order meeting), then he could have been close to Harry.

"Thank-you all for coming; please be seated." Hawthorne advised and the Malfoys occupied a couch while the professors took chairs beside each other.

"I know you're all probably wondering why we asked you to come here for a Will reading...especially since the Malfoys and the Potters were never close. Before we disclose anything we know though, we need each of you, young Draco included, to take an oath of silence about anything you learn today." Hawthorne elaborated and one by one they took the oath.

After the oaths were given Hawthorne resumed, "Now the Malfoys are here for a different reasons than the Professors and so I'd like to ask you to come with me to the second living room. Professors if you would wait here a moment I'll be back shortly." Hawthorn requested and motioned the Malfoys to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry heard the door click and braced himself, this was it. As the Malfoys came into view Draco screamed and fell back against his Dad.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded drawing his wand and pointing it at what he assumed to be a fake Harry Potter. Hawthorn quickly stepped in front of Harry and cast a protective ward around Harry.

"Now, now, let's everyone just calm down. We can explain all of this if you'll simply point your wand away from Harry." Hawthorn promised and Lucius was so shocked at the house elf claiming it was Harry that he almost dropped his wand.

"What? What do you mean Harry? I don't know what you're playing at, but Harry Potter is dead." Lucius boomed and Harry stepped out of the protective ward and towards the Malfoys.

"Harry, get back here. He's distraught right now." Hawthorn yelled but Harry continued forward.

"I'm sorry for all of the confusion, Mr. Malfoy, but I am indeed Harry Potter. I solemnly swear on my magic that I am the child believed to be dead, Harry James Potter." Harry swore and then cast 'lumos' causing a light to fill the room briefly before he cast 'nox'.

"What...what's going on?" Lucius tried again and Sabal stepped behind him and directed him and the still unconcious Draco to the couch.

"I think it best if you all sit down and then I can revive Draco." Sabal instructed and Narcissa nodded following behind the elf and her family. As soon as Lucius sat down Sabal woke Draco and ran a scan to make sure he was ok.

"Here take this little one, it's a small calming draught. You appear to be in a bit of shock still." Sabal advised and Draco swallowed automatically before looking up. This time when he saw Harry though he didn't faint though that was probably due to the calming draught tempering his emotions.

"Harry? Are you really Harry Potter?" Draco squeaked and instead of Harry answering someone else did.

"It's him, Draco." Hermione confirmed and the Malfoys slightly jumped just then realizing someone else was in the room with them.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" Draco inquired though without snark.

"The same thing you are. When Harry realized that his 'death' had affected all of us he wanted to make it right. He and the house elves came up with a plan to get those most affected here under the guise of the final reading of the Potter will. It really is Harry as your parents can attest to the fact he just swore on his magic." Hermione elaborated and Draco just nodded dumbly staring back at Harry for a moment.

"Why us though? I mean you and I weren't exactly friends. One could almost call us adversaries." Draco admitted and Harry winced before nodding.

"Well, my 'death' caused your Dad and Professor Snape to be outed as spies for one thing. The other thing is that even though we were adversaries at school we didn't have to be. I refused to shake your hand because I was friends with Ron and you insulted him, but I was wrong. I guess in a new world I couldn't know for sure who the 'right sort' was and I misjudged you. I'd like the chance to try being friends again and if your parents accept I'd like to offer you the same second chance I did Hermione and her family, to live here." Harry explained and held out his hand. Draco automatically shook it and then smiled.

"I'd like the chance to be friends as well." Draco agreed and then he turned to look at Hermione.

"I actually owe you an apology as well, Hermione. I had to act a certain way as the perceived child of a death eater and I'm sorry. I really haven't been raised to dislike muggleborns or those who are friends with them. If it's ok with you I'd like to be friends." Draco smiled and Hermione shook his hand.

"I'd like that, Draco." Hermione smiled back. As Harry looked at the matriarch and patriarch of the Malfoy family he noticed they had tears in their eyes and they looked relieved. Turning he nodded to Hawthorn and Sabal. Now came the really difficult part, making amends with his Professors.

* * *

Severus had been trying to avoid looking at the pictures as well as keep his composure when the door finally opened and Hawthorn came back.

"Sorry about that. The Malfoys will rejoin us when we're done, but for now they're making final decisions with Sabal. Now what I have to tell the both of you isn't going to be easy to hear, but it will help you make sense of all of this. As you both know Harry was left in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. While he was there he was abused emotionally and physically. On the night that Quirrell attacked Harry he enacted a strong bit of magic that caused things to happen no one would have thought possible. I'd like to call someone in now that can better help me explain all of this." Hawthorne explained and Harry entered the living room. Severus felt his vision start to darken as he heard Minerva scream and then the next thing he knew he was being propped up on the couch.

"Easy, Professor Snape." Sabal cautioned and Severus closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. Minerva came around just as he opened his eyes and almost made him chuckle or cry he wasn't sure which. She reached forward ignoring Sabal's warning not to move to quickly and pulled Harry into her arms.

"Don't ever do that to us again!" Minerva scolded but continued to rock him back and forth as tears poured down her face. Harry winced and felt guilty, it was the first time he'd ever seen the stern witch cry openly.

"I'm sorry Professor; it was the only way that I could be safe...and I didn't think that it would bother anyone." Harry admitted and was hugged tighter.

"Oh Harry, of course we would care. I know you have no reason to believe me and I can't blame you for feeling that way, but there are so many things I need to tell you. I should have told you when you first came to Hogwarts or rather I should have went against Albus and taken you from Petunia and I'm so sorry I didn't. I knew what Petunia was like, Lily had told me often enough, but when Albus insisted I relented. Then when you got to Hogwarts I reassured myself that I couldn't tell you because then people would accuse me of showing favortisim. In reality I didn't want to see how angry you would be or how hurt. I love you so much though, Harry, and I should have told you the truth. When Lily was at school I became very close to her and I maintained that closeness even after she graduated from Hogwarts. I wrote to her and she would visit me almost weekly. When she found out she was pregnant with you she was so happy, but she was also sad about not having her parents see their grandson. She told me that she knew Fleamont and Euphemia would be amazing grandparents, but that she had wanted you to have a set of grandparents that could tell you stories about her if something ever happened. I laughed when she told me that and she almost hexed me before I could explain. I asked her did she really think I would let my grandchild grow up and not know what an amazing witch and person she was. I promised her that I would be there for you and when you needed me most, I wasn't. I'm so sorry...I should have been there for you...I should have listened to you that night...and maybe none of this...none of this...would have happened." Minerva apologized breaking down.

Harry's heart clenched painfully and he wrapped his arms around his pseudo-grandmother's shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault; you were just trying to protect me...and you were right to be worried. The truth is I almost did die that night. Quirrell fired the killing curse at me and I got a chance to decide what my future would be like. I met my Mom and we talked for a while about everything...there's some things she needed me to do if I decided to live. She wanted me to know that nothing that the Dursleys said was true and that both she and Dad wanted me to continue living. Before Quirrell attacked me I was destined, well sort of, to die an early death, but after there was no reason for me to stay at Hogwarts if I didn't want to. I had a horcrux inside of me that Riddle destroyed when his magic attacked itself. So I came here, the one place I'm safe from Riddle, the Dursleys, and to an extent Professor Dumbledore, or at least his manipulations. I wasn't going to tell anyone what happened, but then I read the Daily Prophet and saw how a lot of you were affected and where Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape were outed as un-loyal death eaters. I didn't want anyone's lives to be ruined when I was actually alive. Between the elves and me, we formulated a rouse to get you here without making anyone, mainly the Ministry or Dumbledore suspicious. I wanted to invite you all to live here...in a way we'd be a very atypical blended family and a fourth side to the war; a side that isn't even directly involved and no one knows exists. The Malfoys have already agreed to stay here and so has Hermione and her family. I understand if neither of you want to though, but I would love to have you here." Harry concluded and Minerva kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Of course I'll stay here. I will not break my promise to Lily again. I love you, Harry." Minerva whispered and Harry hugged the older woman back.


	7. Chapter 7

After a moment Professor McGonagall let him go and as he turned around he noticed that Professor Snape had his face buried in his hands. If Harry's heart had clenched painfully before then it was being attacked now by a thousand trolls and three-headed dogs. While there had been hard feelings from previous lessons he still felt a respect for the man. He understood what his Mom had been telling him and realized he might have had a hard time being close to Dudley's children as well. Still despite the fact that his Dad had tormented the Professor as a child, Professor Snape had protected him. It had shocked him when Quirrell said Snape had been trying to save him and then he had felt guilty for doubting the man. Seeing him in the forest with Quirrell now made since as did the bite on his leg from Halloween. The man had known that Quirrell was someone who was dangerous and he had been trying to protect them.

Swallowing hard he slowly moved forward to stand in front of the professor, pulled Snape's arms open, and hugged him. At first Severus froze as small around circled around his chest and a head laid against his shoulder, but then he heard Harry speaking.

"It's ok professor, it's ok. Shhh..." Harry soothed and Professor Snape wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close crying harder.

"I'm so sorry...I should have treated you better..." Severus sobbed and just held Harry as he continued to fall apart. Thinking now he realized how cruel he had been and admitted to himself how much it had hurt. He could have guided the young boy, been his friend, and perhaps over time like an uncle to him, but instead he'd been cold and harsh.

"It's not your fault...my Mom explained it to me; my Dad was mean to you and she was your best friend, so when she started to date your tormentor it pushed you farther apart. She wanted me to tell you that she forgave you for calling her a Mudblood and that you will always be the brother she never had and she'll always care deeply for you." Harry assured the older wizard and Professor Snape pulled him into his lap.

"Thank-you." Severus croaked and continued to hold Harry close letting the pain dissolve. Harry curled closer to the man who was holding him and rubbed his back soothingly as he started to cry himself. Severus froze for a moment when he felt his shoulder become wet and then leaned back farther on the couch reclining Harry against his chest.

"Shhh...everything is going to get better now. I promise to be there for you every step of the way and most importantly I promise I will be kinder to you. I'm so sorry for how I treated you and I hope over time you can forgive me." Severus murmured kissing Harry on the top of the head and leaning his head against his. Harry cried harder and snuggled even closer to the Professor's neck relaxing.

"I'm glad you're here and I've already forgiven you, Uncle Severus." Harry whispered back as he started to fall asleep. Severus smiled down through his tears and felt his own eyes start to close without alcohol helping for the first time in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Early August 1992:**

Harry smiled as he watched Draco instructing Hermione on how to fly a broom. At school Hermione had been terrified, but her amongst family she was at ease. Harry couldn't believe it had been three weeks since everyone had moved in and five since he'd been attacked. This was by far the best times he could remember having in his life. It had taken a little time, around a week, for everyone to get settled in and have convincing back stories. The Malfoys simply didn't tell anyone that they moved since they'd already pulled Draco out of Hogwarts.

Hermione's story was equally as simple and her parents had already opened a small dental practice just inside town. Aunt Cissy and Aunt Heather had sat down and drawn up plans of how Aunt Heather wanted the building to look. The outside had been redone in brick and as you walked inside the walls were a merigold color with white daisy colored trimming. The floors were a dark cherry oak and the furniture was done in creams and beiges.

Granny's hadn't been that hard either since Rita Skeeter had written that it was rumored she would not come back. Dumbledore had been furious until Granny screamed that she couldn't teach the children in his year because they were alive and he wasn't. After that Dumbledore actually tried to convince her to go for counseling at St. Mungos because he said she harbored unwarranted resentment. The next day she had vanished and made it impossible for Dumbledore to trace her; in fact if he tried he would find that she was somewhere in Caithness, Scotland.

Uncle Sev had been the only one it proved hard to come up with a plausible reason to leave. Finally, after exploding in the Great Hall hadn't worked, he'd decided on another tactic. For the next three days, while Ministry officials were at the school ensuring it was safe and hiring new staff to replace not only Granny but also Quirrell, he'd went to the Great Hall drunk and slurring his words. The Ministry had forced Dumbledore to fire him after that since they'd already feared he was headed down a road of destruction. As soon as he'd been fired he'd left before Dumbledore could convince them otherwise. He'd taken a page out of Granny's book and made it where he was shown to be in Ireland. Likewise Uncle Luc, Aunt Cissy, and Draco showed up as being in France while the rest of the family, himself excluded of course, were the only ones to actually show up in America. Looking down at the photo album in his lap, it had been Magnolia's idea, he grinned at the pictures of the birthday party.

Since Hermione's birthday had been on September 19th (he'd scolded her for not telling him) and Draco's on June 5th, they adults and house elves had thrown a birthday for all of them. The cake had cats and dogs riding on brooms and playing Quidditch with an owl designed to look like Hedwig as the referee. Since it was still too dangerous to go out into the town the fifth floor had been transformed into a party room. Inside there were games like you would find at an American fair, a pool equipped with a wave setting to make surfing possible, and finally a small skating ring that was half concrete and half ice.

For Harry it had been the first birthday he had ever had and at first he had been a bit overwhelmed. The thing that had helped was that they were also celebrating Hermione and Draco's birthdays and so not all the focus was on him. Hermione had told him and Draco later that night when they were sitting on the roof star-gazing that it had been the first time she'd celebrated with friends. That had been the first time Harry realized Hermione had it harder than it seemed. At school she had often acted as if she was oblivious to what the others said about her, but he realized that those actions were the reasons that she had been sorted into Gryffindor. It took a lot of courage to wake up every day and know that she would face ridicule from almost her entire house. He was about to apologize for not noticing sooner what a git Ron was when Draco beat him. Draco apologized for the upteenth time for treating her like she was less and she had patted him on the back before winking and casting 'augmenti' in his face. That one spell had resulted in a water fight that lasted for almost three hours before they were called in to go to their 'houses' and open family presents.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I usually don't respond to negative criticism on my stories however one guest reviewed that they didn't like the grief that was being displayed and felt that it took away from the rest of the story which they liked. First of all this is my story and all of my stories have a lot of sentimental aspects, and secondly considering I'm the one writing the story I think I know where and how it's supposed to be. Thank you though to everyone that appreciates my writing and for those that don't please do not waste your finger muscles by commenting. I write my stories and post them here for those that enjoy them, but if you do not your opinion is irrelevant to me. I write firstly for self joy and could care less if you like where my stories go.**

* * *

In his opinion that had been the best part. While he had enjoyed spending the day with his newly formed family it had been nice to go back to his personal living room to open presents from his closest family. Granny had insisted that he open her gift first as she was quiet exhausted. As she waved her wand a thin red box had flown out of her room and into his hands. The box was decorated with lions that roared and snitches that froze everytime a lion opened its mouth. Gently he'd lifted the lid only to stop and look up at his Granny in question; the cape he recognized as being embroidered with the McGonagall family crest, but the ring he didn't. Granny had opened her arms and beckoned him to her side. He could still remember the conversation like it had just happened.

"I thought that it was time someone in my family had this. You see Harry for years I was in love with a man that I thought if I married it would ruin my life as I knew it, but because I had feelings for him I turned another man down every time he proposed. In 1982 the man I had feelings for died and when the second man I had feelings for proposed I finally accepted. I didn't realized how much I loved Elphinstone and after only three short years he was killed. I wasted so much of my life ignoring a good man and when I finally had him I lost him. Elphinstone would have loved you and so I want to give you his family's ring. After all if he had lived he would have been something like a grandfather to you. The symbol on this ring is the symbol for the Urquart family." Minerva explained and at the end Harry had simply stared at her with tears streaming down his face.

At first she was confused as to why Harry would be crying and worried she had picked the wrong gift, but then Harry had snapped out of it and explained. While they had picked the name Harcourt for his first name they had yet to choose a middle and a last. When he asked her if it would be ok if he used Urquart as his last name she had immediately agreed. Suddenly she'd found her arms full with her crying twelve year old grandson who was thanking her for giving him a better chance at a new life. When they'd both gotten their emotions under control she had kissed him goodnight and hugged Uncle Severus before retiring to bed.

* * *

As he looked up Uncle Severus motioned him to the couch and slipped an arm around him.

"I'm very proud of you, Harry. You've just made Minerva happier than you understand. I had started at Hogwarts just shortly before she married Elphinstone and she loved him deeply. For three years she was always smiling and there was a light in her eyes I hadn't seen since I started teaching. When Elphinstone was killed the light left her eyes and I didn't catch even a glimpse of it until you came to Hogwarts. Tonight her eyes were alive as she told you about Elphinstone and when you requested to use his name the light stayed." Severus relayed and gently kissed him on top of the head before waving his hand.

As Harry watched another box floated into the living room and into his hands. This box was decorated in cerulean blue and covered in flying snowy owls like Hedwig. Excitedly he lifted the lid and sat it aside before peering into the box. Though the box looked small it was quiet a bit bigger inside. In fact there were several small boxes inside the first box. Starting with the box marked '1' he began to open them. There was a small knife in the first that was equipped with a blade, three thin potion vials, and an empty slot. Then in the second box there was a compass that when opened showed the weather outside. Following that there was a tiny pair of boots that when taken out expanded to his size, a metal triangle that when sat and the ground and poked became a metal tent, and a canteen that held not water but pepper up potion. As he took out the six box he noticed there was a note underneath it in the main box. Inside the sixth box was a survival guide spellbook that taught the user all kinds of spells from 'augmenti' to 'incendo' to 'apeski'. Slipping his hand back inside he picked up the note.

'Dear Harry, Happy birthday. I have so many things I want to say to you and so many things to thank-you for that I don't know where to start. You've given me the life I always wanted; a life away from all of it. I never would have thought to come to America but I'm glad Lily and James did. In just this short time I've spent here with you I've seen extraordinary examples of the young man you are. This first example was when you invited all of us here even though we'd failed to protect you. You are truly the bigger man of all of us in that you decided to give us all another chance and protect us. No matter how long I live or how many times you amaze me, I will never be more proud to have you as a nephew than I already am. I love you so much. P.S. the point of the big box, besides holding all the others, was to give you your final present. I know that you'll have to get a new wand here, but I thought the two of us would go and buy your second wand tomorrow, if you'd be up for that? Love you, love Uncle Sev.'

Curiously he'd cocked his head, "Second wand, Uncle Sev? I didn't think I could have two wands at the same time? I mean technically my first wand is still loyal to me, I think, but I can't have it so I understand how I can get another one here under my new name, but a second?" Harry inquired and Severus winked.

"See the thing is that you're only supposed to have one, or that's what they want you to think, but you can have as many as react with your magic. The empty slot in your knife becomes a wand holster once the wand touches it. It will shrink the wand down allowing you to keep it like a second blade." Severus explained and Harry's eyes widened.

"Wicked, thanks, Uncle Sev. I really love all my gifts." Harry smiled hugging the wizard tight and the curling beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
